Takeru Yagami
Appearance At 5"7 and in the middle of his growth spurt, Takeru has a slim athletic body type. His hair is a natural black at a medium length that comes to a stop just before his brow. His hair was dyed blonde prior to the first semester of this year and is gradually growing out, by the end of the first term, his hair will return to it's natural color. Brown eyes, Takeru has had a look of aloofness and in his own world since transferring to Yasogami. Takeru usually wears the standard Yasogami uniform with few modifications, he wears a red tie, both loose and properly depending on the heat, where his collar would match the state. On certain days when laundry isn't done, he wears the black sweater vest of his old school, which given its color and with the emblem removed, was permitted. Off school, Takeru tends to wear sports inspired clothing, shorts, t-shirts, running jackets, warm hoodies, mesh water-proof equipment and the like. In more formal occasions, he prefers wearing a top that has a collar, a tie and pants. Personality Takeru is honest to a fault, often without regards others, a hard worker, passionate about what he loves but lacks confidence. Feeling he lacks leadership qualities, he refuses to 'rise to the occasion', he is afraid or does not want to take up responsibility. Other than that, he fears almost nothing except being abandoned. Other than that, he tends to be 'explosive' and may lash out at others if he feels empathy for others. When he is upset or feeling weak, he refers to himself in third person. Takeru is quite the mellow character. He has the mind of a innocent pervert and his nose is quite sensitive to bleeding... Background Takeru is the middle child of three, he has two sisters, one older and one younger that he is very close with as well as a brother-uncle-like cousin that lived with them. Growing up, Takeru had a love for sports, something his father did not approve of, seeking comfort from other family members, he was able to find strength to do both what he loved and what his father wanted, so that one day he could become a civil worker. On the otherhand, his both sisters had certain talents and was scouted to be an idol in-training. Seeing as it was a chance to break out of their income class, Takeru's father poured his heart and soul into his sisters, often leaving Takeru to neglect. Once his cousin moved out or rather 'kicked out' after quiting his job to pursue his passion to open up a hobbyshop to sell goods geared towards otakus, Takeru fell. Beginning to get involved with the baseball clubs members after school, he was respected for his ability to 'knock the ball out' and to throw 'pin point pitches' only when it mattered. Takeru eventually dyed his hair and appeared like a yankee and got into trouble. One thing led to another and Takeru was found to be responsible for breaking a window, injuring a pet and breaking several valuable pieces of fine china, all with one swing of a bat. However the owner was found out to be the owner/influential figure of a idol company that his sisters were looking to get involved with. Becoming that 'trouble child', Takeru was forcibly moved away from his family near the end of his first year of high-school to his cousin. Relocating one city over and into the boonies, Takeru found his way to Inaba and Yasogami high school. His cousin had opened up a small hobby shop carrying plastic model kits, figurines, specialty books and comics, and small assortments of questionable video games and such in Inaba and Takeru lived with him for a time. Takeru worked/helped with the shop, but escaped using 'baseball club' as an excuse. With no baseball club, Takeru was unable to join any clubs due to the time he transferred in. His first impression was that of a no good yankee who apparently was suspended/expelled from his school and thus came Yasogami. Spending his time alone for the last bit of his first year, Takeru barely made it to his second year, being lonely and unable to comprehend what had happened. Seeing that the dorm was a good chance for his cousin to meet others, his now guardian Kero Tama, unknown to Takeru, put out the funds so that Takeru could live in the dorms, though he feels like he too is being kicked out again. Although it seems like misfortune finds its way to him, Takeru is actually quite a lucky individual... he just hasn't noticed it. Persona Unknown Nameless Soldier Stats Skills Plot Relationships References *Original Character Sheet